


Speechless

by zerozaki_Zen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cute, Deaf Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), One Shot, Sign Language, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: Levi was forced to do a dare which is to sign "I really like you. Please, be my Alpha," to a total stranger in a cafe.The dare is very embarrassing but there is a high chance that his target doesn't know sign language. All he had to do is to say then leave like nothing happened.But.The shitty brat understands sign language!
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 16
Kudos: 638





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let's give kmbunny a big hand for editing, revising, and polishing this story for a better read!

"When will I get my grand kids Levi?"

Levi rolled his eyes while he chewed on his food. He hates it when his mother ask him such things during their lunch date. He has no problem reading lips so his mother won’t have to let go of her spoon to communicate with him via sign language.

Levi just shrugs, earning him a glare from his mother. "You are not getting any younger Levi and so am I. Did you try that dating site your friend Hange recommended?"

Augh, Levi hates this talk. He secretly tried the site only to be turned down by one of his chatmates after telling them that he’s deaf. Not that Levi minds, it was his key to stop using the damn site and to prove to Hange that all people there are shitty.

He shakes his head signed that the people are shitty on that site. Kuchel frowns.

"Oh, I'm so sorry honey. Why don't you try asking your friends if they know any single Alphas or Betas?"

That's it, Levi puts his spoon down. 'Mom, please stop.'

"But honey, I don't want you to grow old alone."

Levi rolled his eyes in disbelief. He doesn't interact much not because he is deaf but he is a real introvert, he only got a few friends in his social circle. Few but special and loyal and trustworthy people, ones that will stick through the good and bad times with him. Others may try to make friends with him, some even tried to learn sign language only to get turned off by Levi's OCD and his shitty attitude. Petra was the one who stuck around and even helped Levi with his OCD, he had to admit the Beta is too kind for him to handle. 

As for his mother's suggestions about having someone, Levi doesn't need anyone. He has a job that he’s good at despite his disabilities, he can afford anything if he wanted something but Levi is not the type to buy anything he deems useless. Unless it’s cleaning materials.

"Just try it okay? For mommy, please?" Kuchel smiled at him.

'Fine, I'll try. But just this one time and I’m out.'

*** 

'And that’s that.'

Levi finally finished. Taking a sip from his tea, he stopped when he felt that his tea is now cold. They are in a cafe anyway so he'll just order another one.

He did what his mom told him, he told his tale to his "friends", Hange and Erwin, and asked if they knew some single Alphas or Betas out there.

"Okay! Okay! First what is your type?!" Hange frantically said with hand gestures. Levi already told her that it is fine for her to talk with signing her hands but the insane Beta thought is was cool to sign while talking.

'Perhaps a guy will do,' God, he can't believe he’s doing this.

"Levi is too sassy to have a female partner!" Erwin joked. Levi stops himself from throwing his cup on Erwin’s head and watch it smash to smithereens... But it will be messy, so he refrained.

"What else?!" Hange pressed.

'Likes cleaning.'

"And?! I need more info!" To Levi, he thought Hange might froth at the mouth with every question.

'Taller than me?' Levi is not sure with himself but he is sure of one thing, 'but not that tall that he'll tower over me.'

The last one made the two laugh their hearts out. Levi wondered why is he even friends with them. He tried to ignore them and directed his attention to the cafe. The cafe is mostly full with students, some elders, a few business people with their laptops and a green eyed brat that is reading a book. Levi eyed the book seeing the title saying: "The Narrator is a Piece of Shit" - made him giggle. He wants that book.

"Who are you looking at?!" Hange pushed her face next to his so she can see where Levi is looking. 

He shoved her dirty face off of him. Glaring dangers at her is useless but at least Levi tried.

"Oh, is that green eyed boy?" Erwin teased.

"Oh! He's cute! You should ask him out like right now!"

'What?!' Levi gestured at them. 'This is not what we're planning right now!"

"Come on, it's just practice! Look! Look! He glanced over us!" Levi turns only to see the boy's eyes are fixed on his book.

"Actually, I caught him looking on our table a few times," Erwin grinned at the raven. "I can tell that he is looking at you, I think he is interested on you Levi."

'Impossible.'

"Levi, he looked this way again!" But every time he turns he always found the brat reading his book. Was his friends tricking him or something?

"Okay, back to your problem, I'm afraid all male Alphas and Betas I knew are already married or they have a partner already." Erwin said innocently.

"My friends too! They are all married!" Hange beamed as well.

Are his friends fucking serious?! Why do they push him so much to approaching that brat? Well, to be honest, Levi thought that brat was cute. Such boyish look must be banned at all seasons, with that look, the brat must have a girlfriend or a boyfriend. It's impossible that he is single. Not to mention that his friends are rather excited pushing him to a stranger who had no idea that he is deaf.

'No.'

"Levi, it's much better if you meet your one true love on your own!" Hange whined.

'I'm sorry, I don't talk to strangers.'

"Technically, you don’t ‘talk’ to him, anyway..." Erwin whispers but Levi can still read his lips. 

"I know! We should play truth or dare! Levi, truth or dare?" Hange asked, excitement is written all over her.

'What?! What is going on?!' Why does every time he’s with Hange everything moves too fast? 

"Just pick!"

'Okay, okay, truth.'

"Tell me all about your experiences during heat!" Hange pants in excitement and took her pen and note pad. "I need every piece of detail."

'Fuck, no way!' Levi can't help the blush on his face.

"Then it's a dare," Erwin said, acting cool and all.

"Yes! I dare you to go and tell that green eyed boy in sign language 'I saw you reading over here and I really like you! Please, be my Alpha!'"

'Not gonna fucking happen!'

"Now, calm down Levi. There is a high chance that that guy doesn't understand sign language," the giant Alpha reasoned.

'But...'

"This is also a test! If that guy is not interested he will shrugged it off and proceed to read his book. But if he does, then he would likely go out of his way to know what you said!" Hange slammed her fist on the table before she giggles like a maniac.

'I....'

"You can still back out and give Hange what she wants," Erwin smirks.

Levi looked over at the boy's table. He's alone with a plate of pancakes and an orange juice in front of him. Levi have to pass three tables until he gets to the boy but he wouldn't make a scene because the boy's table is placed on the corner.

Erwin might be right about that boy but it is still embarrassing, as well as Hange's truth. God, how he hates his friends.

'Fine! I'll... I'll do the dare...' Hange and Erwin gave him around of applause.

Stiffly,Levi got out of his chair and walked to the boy's table with slow steps. With each step, he felt his face heat up. Upon reaching the table Levi, knew his face was as red as a tomato. If he was not using scent cancelers, his scent will be all over the place. He taps the boy’s shoulder to get his attention from his book.

Seriously, those eyes are breathtaking now that Levi is so close that he can see those mesmerizing green eyes clearly. He felt his whole body heat up in a second before fading. Thank god, he popped one of his suppressants before he left his house. This Alpha almost made him go into heat.

"Yes?" the boy questioned him. "May I help you?"

That's when Levi noticed that he was actually staring, he felt like his head will explode of embarrassment. Giving an audible gulp, Levi moved his hands to sign what Hange told him. The boy's eyes widened while he signs, perhaps the boy is confused or maybe he didn't expect to encounter a deaf person today. 

When he's done, he lowered his head in embarrassment. The boy just stared at him with the wide eyes to Levi's disappointment. Not that he expected the boy will say or do something. He should leave.

"Wow, that escalated quickly," the boy chuckles while doing sign language simultaneously and fluently.

Levi felt his blood run cold. He understands sign language, he understood Levi. Levi just stood there with wide eyes and a very red face. What should he do? Run away? Explain? Even if he does explain it might be mess up because his thoughts is all over the place and then BAM! Gone, empty, leaving him baffled and speechless. Literally and figuratively.

"Why don't we start from the very beginning?" the boy suggested with a big smile but it only made Levi more embarrassed.

Wait! Is he interested in knowing Levi?! Oh, god. He might think that Levi is a freak or a stalker. Levi panicked and tried to move his hands around to explain the dare but it was too sloppy and scattered because of his panicking. 

"Hey, calm down. It's okay," the boy sound panicked as well, standing up from his chair he offered Levi the chair in front of his. "It's okay, would you mind joining me?"

Levi stared at him, the boy is so good at sign language than Levi had expected. Looking over his friends, he found them giving him a thumbs up. He decided to take the boy's offer and sat on the chair. The raven tries to rub his face, hoping the stupid blush will fade away.

"So, is there anything you want in here? It's on me." the boy said with smile as he sat down on his own chair. He looks like he won a lottery or something.

"Early Gray Tea will be nice," Levi signs shyly. He should calm down first before explaining, plus, he is still craving for a cup of Earl Gray.

"One Earl Gray coming up!" The boy almost cheered as he calls for a waiter. After that he turn to Levi with smile on his face. "Should we start now?"

Levi just nods.

"Okay. Hello! My name is Eren Yeager!" Eren offered his hand.

Levi might have a problem with his eyes, he can practically see Eren sparkling. It must be the smile, it had to be, it was beautiful as well as his eyes, nose, his hair and that sun kissed skin. God, he's staring again. 

Shaking his head, he spelled his name before accepting Eren's hand and giving it a small shake.

"Levi."

Levi watched as Eren moved his lips when he tried to say his name out loud. 

"Levi. Nice to meet you, Levi," Eren didn't let go of his hand and just gave him a pleasant smile.

As they began to talk, Levi instantly felt comfortable and at ease. Relaxed even. He had never felt this before with someone he just met. All of his friends worked hard and had to earn his trust and friendship after years. And this boy. This sweet, good-looking Eren, smashed his way through his cold barriers. Winning all of him right there and then.

A quick glance at the table where he left his friends told him that that two of them already left. Probably thought that all will be well. Levi smiled inwardly. He may or may not have to thank them after this. He felt Eren was more than happy to agree to what he said because of the dare and that made his heart pound with excitement. Maybe Levi shouldn't explain the dare, after all.


	2. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra something as a gift just for you ♥

Just a little gift for you ♥

"Levi, don't you have a lunch date with your mom?" Hange asked curiously as the took a break in one of the ice-cream restaurants after an hour of window shopping in the mall. 

Levi hated shopping, the idea of being in a giant building full of people is revolting, and worst with Hange in tow. But he thought this is much better, he needs to a little distance away from his mother. Even just for a little   
while.

'I do but..... ' Levi paused from drinking in his milk tea, feeling his face flush once again.

His last lunch date with his mom is... eventful. Kuchel introduced him about positions to help get pregnant, she even brought the book about it and kept encouraging him to 'spend more time with Eren'. 

It started when Eren came over to their house for dinner, at first Kuchel is still unsure of the Alpha but when he came in wearing a stylish semi-formal outfit and a bouquet ready for her. Kuchel demanded Levi to marry him or got knocked up by him.

The older Omega just won't stop, she secretly booked restaurant reservations with comes with a room reservation on a love hotel for Levi and Eren. Levi was so embarrassed that day, thankfully Eren found the situation funny and laughed it out.

The brunette then suggested to watch a marathon of The Big Bang Theory, and Levi loved him more for it.  
Eren didn't touched him, he didn't suggested anything except a movie marathon that night, he even slept in the loveseat and let Levi sleep in the bed.

Levi loved him so much.

Back to his mother though, Kuchel also encouraged him to visit Eren's parents and properly introduced himself as the Alpha's boyfriend. But the young raven haven't opened about it with the Alpha. He doesn't know how he does not want to sound like he is in a rush with their relationship. However, he recalled that Eren was the one who asked to come over to his place and meet his mother. Maybe...

Levi put down his milk tea and signed to his friend. 'You think that I should visit Eren's house too? And meet his parents?'

"Well, he already went to your house and met your mon. I think that's fair," Hange shrugged as she sipped on her milk tea.

Levi looked down at his drink. Thinking that maybe he's just overreacting and overthinking things. If Hange thought that it's only fair to visit his boyfriend's parents, then maybe Levi should do it. He really liked Eren, heck he loved him and wanted to settle down with the brunette Alpha but what will Eren's parents think of him? Do they even know that he is deaf?

"But only if you are ready," Hange finished. Clearly, she can see how deep in thought the Omega was.

Levi smiled and nodded. Though, he wondered when he'll be ready.

If not now.

Levi fished his phone and texted the Alpha, asking if it is alright for him to come over his apartment for dinner or a movie.

The Alpha instantly replied, telling Levi that he was happy at the thought of a dinner date with him that he'll start preparing their food.

Levi smiled. Then he noticed the person in front of him was shaking, pulling his attention away from his phone, Levi witnessed Hange wipe a tear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry... I'm just glad to see you this happy," The Beta gave him a toothy smile.

Levi shook his head, yes, he and Eren had been going out for a year now and Levi can tell that his outlook in life, as well as his mood, changed drastically. It made everyone happy, his friends, his mother, even his boss Pixis. He spoke to Levi one day, stating how impressed he was at the work Levi finished in eight working hours. Pixis even teased him that it might be his boyfriend that caused all of this. Levi can't help but smile, though he got teased a lot in the office, he didn't give a shit because after that Pixis promoted him.

Putting down his phone he signed at his friend. Just this once, Hange really struck him in his heart this time. 'Can you help me pick an outfit for my date tonight?'

Levi almost felt his life flashed before his eyes as Hange, grabbed him, and dragged him out of the milk tea shop without a single word. The raven sighed, as he allowed his friend to 'help' him. 

****

The knocked came from the door, declaring Levi's arrival. Eren quickly lit the candles in the table then fixed his clothes before dashing to the door. But before he opened it, Eren took a deep breath. He had something important to inform his boyfriend, and he doesn't want to scare Levi away. He doesn't want Levi to leave.

Turning the knob, he opened the door with a smile. Yet his smile faltered when he layed his eyes on his boyfriend. Levi stood in a purple dressed shirt, it had a cute small dog plush tied in a ribbon at the left tail of the shirt. It was topped with a white blazer where the sleeves were rolled up his elbows. He wore black slacks and black shoes with white shoelaces.

Eren stood there, eyes wide, mouth hanging. Levi looked hot with his clothes, it is not that his boyfriend is hot in loose nerdy clothes but this new look made Levi hotter.

Levi fidgeted on his spot. He is not sure of what Eren's expression meant. Were the clothes Hange picked doesn't suit him? He can't have an answer if Eren just stood there motionless. Standing straight, Levi waved the wine he brought in front of the gaping Alpha's face.

Eren blinked and snapped right back to reality with the wine bottle blocked his view from his beautiful boyfriend. "Levi! You look hot! I mean, you look hot before but today you are-"

Levi shook his head with a smile while Eren continued to blabber and embarrassed himself. That is all what Levi needed to ensure that he really should thank Hange. Shoving the wine to the Alpha, Levi took off his shoes before inviting himself in.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for the wine. Let me help you." Putting down the wine on the floor, he helped the Omega off his jacket and hanged it on the rack. Once the jacket was taken care of, Eren picked up the wine and was about to properly invite Levi in, but he was lost for words again.

Now that the jacket's gone, Levi looked slim in his shirt. He looked smaller and adorable as ever with he little dog plush on the end of his shirt. The shirt fits the raven in goods places, showing off his thin waist and the curves of his hip. Yes, Levi was hot in loose nerdy clothes but this is a new level.

Levi sighed when he noticed that Eren was gaping again. And to be fair, Eren is not that bad. The green dress shirt he wore made his eye color popped and the Alpha look so hot with a tie on. Looking closer at the tie, it got small dog prints in it which was a coincidence that his shirt came with a small dog plush. Levi is deemed that he had enough of ogling on his boyfriend and wanting to move on to the eating part. Yet Eren doesn't seem like he was done looking at him.

In his tiptoes, he placed a kiss on the brunette's lips, hoping that it will bring back his Eren to earth again. And it worked. The Alpha blinked several times then giving Levi one of his big smiles.

"Welcome Levi," He leaned down and kissed the raven back then offered his elbow. "Shall we?"

Levi nodded, linking their elbows when proceeded to the kitchen. And Levi's heart warmed up.

The table was set with a white cloth, the utensils were arranged nicely similar to restaurants, a vase with a red rose was placed in the center. Then two candles were lit on each side, completing the romantic atmosphere.

Eren helped him in his seat before taking their food. Levi almost watered at the sight of the plate that was placed in front of him. He felt like he was in a restaurant. Taking a small piece, Levi moaned at the splash of flavor that fills in his mouth.

Eren can't help the smile as well as the pride that blooms in his chest as he watched as Levi took a piece in his fork and eat with delight.

They ate in comfortable silence only until the main course was done and Eren brought the desserts.

"So, Levi. You said you went to the mall with Hange?" Eren asked as he ate his ice cream.

'Yes,' Levi signed. 'Actually, she helped me pick this outfit.'

'She really got an eye for style. You look amazing!"

'Thanks.'

"Umm..." Eren hesitated but he knew he had to open about it to Levi. "I have to ask you something."

Levi paused from eating, recalling what his purpose for this date. He signed. 'I have something to tell you too, but you first.'

"Okay," Eren inhaled, then exhaled. "Can you take a week off at work? For next month, in the first week?"

Levi blinked. 'Yes, I think I can. I haven't used any of my vacation days.'

"Oh, great... umm.. because, I want you to come with me to Germany."

Levi froze. He knew that Eren was born in Germany and the Alpha like to speak about the place. How he lived his life there with his parents. His parents... That's the reason why Levi wanted this date, so he can ask Eren to met his parents He had no idea that Eren was thinking the same thing.

"But!" Eren quickly backed up, seeing how the raven tensed. "If you're not ready it's fine! I don't want to make it look like I'm rushing you or anything...."

Levi blinked. That's what he thought at the mall earlier. Were their minds in sync?

'Yes.' Levi signed.

"Really?!" Eren bounced on his seat.

'Yes,' Levi repeated, smiling at how his boyfriend beamed like a ray of sunshine. 'The reason why I asked to come over is to ask you if I can meet your parents too, I guess we are in the same wavelength.'

"Wow, really? That's amazing!"

\----

Everything went smoothly after that, Levi decided to stay over, claiming that he was tired from his trip to the mall.

Eren let the raven sleep in his bed while he sleeps on the couch. He didn't missed how Levi tried to stop him from living the room with a pillow and blanket on his hand. So he waited on the doorway, asking if Levi wanted to say something. Then the raven shook his head, a blush on his face. Eren smiled and closed the door behind him. If Levi is not ready to sleep with him in the same bed, Eren won't push it. He needs Levi's full permission and he wanted the raven to approach first. Even though he is an Alpha, Eren threw all the ropes to Levi. That's what he learned from his father, his mother was an excellent Omega. Growing up, he witnessed how their love grew as the years past and all Eren wished is that he'll be just like that. With Levi.

Setting his bed, for the time being, Eren made himself comfortable. But before he calls it a day, Eren wanted to share the news to his mother. Tapping his mother's number, the phone rang until his mother's voice came from the other line.

"So? Is he going?"

"Yes, mom. He's going." Eren grinned.

"Yes! This is great! I hope I have practiced enough sign language though."

Levi did mention his worries when meeting his parents when they washed the dishes.

'Should I bring a notepad or something?' Levi signed, still had some bubbles in his hands.

"No need!" Eren announced proudly while wiping the utensils dry. "My father knew sign language and he is teaching my mom when I told them about how amazing you are ♥."

'You talked about me to your parents?!' Levi dropped the plate that he was washing to signed at him.

"Uh... yes! But don't worry! I didn't say anything bad! I promise!" Eren lift his palm.

'Oh, now I'm nervous...' Levi shook his head. What happens if they were disappointed with him in person? Because Eren tends to get exaggerated during conversations.

"Don't worry," Eren put the utensil and the rug down. Wrapping his arms around the raven and pulled him close. "They will love you, I promise."

And it is true. Grisha and Carla loved Levi from the moment Eren shared the news that he had a boyfriend and sent them a photo of him with Levi.

"Eren," His mother called out. "Have you two done it yet?"

"Mom!" Eren's hand landed on the volume, lowering it down.

"Come on, sweety. Your father and I are not getting younger. We want grandkids."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the support you given me this year and the years before. I really appreciate it and it warms my heart to see so much kudos, hits, and comments in my stories ♥ 
> 
> Thank you and keep safe everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for joining Eren and Levi in this book. If you're interested for more check my profile ♥
> 
> I hope my stories were able to brighten your day.
> 
> Feel free to follow me in Tumblr for news and announcements  
> [Tumblr](https://zerozaki-zen-writes.tumblr.com)
> 
> See you in the next story!


End file.
